Naruto x Sasuke Rejection
by Narusasufangirl1993
Summary: just a shortish sad story but has a cute ending no lemon


Naruto cried in his room it was happening all over again. The rejection the hate being ignored it hurt deeper than before lost his friends. kakashi walking away from him sakuras face from finding out. Why is it so hated? is there something wrong with me? even Irukas face frowning and disgusted.  
He cried he felt so alone no hope everything was destroyed.

next day

Everything was worse people began throwing things at him as he walked throught the streets after awhile it became to much. The blonde bolted to a hiding place.  
One he used when he was young. It was easy to find but if people didn't care about him it would be okay to hide there. When he sat behind the broken building. Naruto began to think 'what happens now i con't live wih this there all so dead set against it what should i do'  
"hey there the homo lets get him"  
five adult shinobi came at him with there kunai. 'were they going to kill him 'his blue eyes widened with horror as he prepared to fend off. The shinobi but he couldn't so he used afew tricks to outsmart them as he fled the village.

Naruto swept silently through the trees slowly making his escape from the torture. He could never go back ecspecially since he was gay.  
Tears poured 'alone once again' but this time absolutly no one and no one to save him.  
Everything hurt. Healed scars slowly opened once again. The blonde settled into cave somewhere and cried some more his pain smothering him until he felt like he couldn't breath.

month later

Naruto had made an ex nin friend. He was eccentric kid. He killed his family and some shinobi and decided to go find the Akatsuki. the kid was desperate for company so naruto decided to tag along for awhile. But would leave at the first sign of any Akatsuki.

"so naa-rr-uto"

"yeah shinishini"naruto nicknamed him

"whhaaat yoou goo-nna do-o"

"not sure but i need to get laid "naruto laughed the boys hate calmed he felt peaeful but scarred he would just live his life until he gets killed of and hope the akatsuki won't find him he didn't want them to get what they wanted

"ww-eelll yyo-u kno--ww if you-'re qu-eer hh-oow co-me you n-o f-uck m-e y-et"

"well i don't like you like that and i know your straight so it would be classed as rape "

"w-ell h-ave y-ou lo-ved so-me-ne"naruto gave thought to his words "yeah he was my best friend i never noticed what i felt until he left home when i woke up in the hospital i realised how much he meant to me and how much i loved him "

shinishini lookd down at the ground.  
when Naruto heard something out side he listened closely. It was a group of passing nins he didn't want to risk being found so he sat completely still. Shinishini clicked onto it at once and followed.

Naruto listened he could here faint voices.  
"so the blond dissapeared from the village "it was the akatsuki he knew it when shinishini bolted out

'FUCK 'Naruto thought he was screwed.  
After awhile the voices dissapeared and the screaming began. 'shinishini' Naruto thought and bolted outside to help his friend.  
A man with red hair with funny eyes looked toward him. As well as a blue haired girl.  
"sorry you are of no use to us"shinishini eyes went blank. Naruto felt a rage and sadness. Everything was taking anyform of happiness away from him.

"your coming with us"the man pointed to him When a huge explosion erupted from nowhere. Naruto narrowly escaped

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto collapsed at the edge of the far side of a forest. Unable to move evrything was numb.  
the world kept taking everything from him. his family, freinds and love they were all washed over Naruto.

Sasuke pov

"hey sasuke did you hear about this blonde idiot konoha kid "  
"no i didn't "  
"supposely the village didn't even put anything up about him"  
then it hit Nasuke it sounded like Naruto.  
"anything else"the cold uchiha asked "well when you think about it not many rumours get around so there must be something about this kid" "tell everyone i'll be back soon you know i have other things to do"  
"okay"  
Sasuke left in a flash 'no this couldn't be naruto'.

For the next few days sasuke tracked down the rumours. Til he found himself in a mountainous area.  
But could sense anothers chakra and slowly followed. til he found a small cave but when the someone came out he instantly dissapeared behind a rock. but still watched as Naruto walked out into the sun. the blonds hair was longer and messy. As well his cloths were a complete tattered mess.  
The boy looked back but sasuke knew his spot would reveal nothing.  
Sasuke was surpised. Narutos face seemed to to be in a permenat state of animalistic rage.

Sasuke followed naruto making sure the blond didn't know he was there. It just seemed the boy was just running for he sake of it. Sasuke could here him cry out not caring 'was the idiot insane'.

naruto pov

For I had this feeling sometimes like someone or something was following me. I couldn't shake it off. and then I started finding clothes, food sometimes. At first I didn't trust it. Then I got so hungry I ate some onigiri. I found in a perfect pack. I didn't die so i kept taking it and eating. Slowly I didn't feel so lonely I felt like someone is taking care of me. even the numbers of nins attacking cutdown and I felt I could relax for a bit. Soon began to receive new clothes 'orange' which worried me abit but I was wearing orange but it still made me feel uneasy.  
later on in the day I stumbled across sasuke sleeping in a tree upright .I glanced at him he opened his eyes he had an orange jumper on his stomach just like the one I had found afew weeks ago.  
"sasuke"i stuttered.  
"it was you"  
I collaped and held my stomach. there was so much I felt at that one moment. I wasn't alone the hurt from the village .The hurt from sasuke when he left.  
The fact he had taken care of me. I just felt sick to the stomach but so happy. sasuke came beside me and pulled me into his arms.  
I couldn't move or do anything. "you one of us now join team hawk and you won't be alone ever again "Sasuke whispered 


End file.
